War of the wands
by Throthgar's bane
Summary: the story of Lilly Potter Black Le Fay as she tries to survive in the wizarding world.
1. Prolouge

Three years, three long years since I discovered I was the heir to the le Fay family. Ever since that day, I trained in all fields that would be necessary for the war that was coming. My name is Lilly Potter Black Le Fay, and this is my story.

I was eight when I received my first wand, much to my parent's dismay. Most children born or brought into our world have to wait till they're eleven to receive their first wand. Morgana's wand was made of the most unusual wood/core combination, yew 13 ½ inches, with phoenix feather. Only two wands shared my wands core, Riddle's and my farther Hadrian, commonly known as harry. You see most Potters and Blacks are children of prophecy, meaning our lives are screwed from the moment we're born.

My father was a pawn of albus dumbledork, and would have been the scapegoat the he'd have used to save our world until his plans were fucked with by bellatrix, my mother and closest friend. You see, molly weasley would have killed my mother at the battle of Hogwarts if my dad didn't step in and take the curse meant for her, which snapped her out of the compulsion charm Orion Black put in the marriage contract he made with the Lestrange family. Finally free, my mother ran to her ex, transfiguring her wand into a dagger, and sliced his neck with the same eyes she had before her marriage. Ah but I'll get into that in more detail later, also my dad's the DADA professor at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1: the letter

Chapter 2: The letter

May 15th

I was sitting on one of the couches in our house practicing my charms, when Hedwig started tapping on the bay-window behind me. When I opened the window, I say it, my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, as I opened it; I noticed it was in my dad's handwriting.

"_Dear Miss Le Fay, this letter is to signify your acceptance to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, enclosed is a list of all required items for the new school year. P.S sorry, but Minerva wanted this to be formal, Dad" As_ I ran to my mother, I saw the twinkle in her eye when she got a mischievous idea. "Mom, whatever your thinking just forget it." As we went over the school supply list, we had most of the books in our family library. The only thing I would need would be a pet, a school wand, and a few school robes.

Hellsing manor, outskirts of London, 5:30 PM

As Integra was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," as she said that, seras entered her office to report on the mission she just came back from. "Alright report." "It seems your niece Lilly has been accepted into Hogwarts ma'am." Seras said with a glint of excitement in her voice. "Alright, seras I want you to be Lilly's bodyguard at Hogwarts, because if what my contacts in wizarding Britain are saying is true, then we'll have a war in both our and my niece's world." Integra said in usual manner.


	3. Chapter 2: shopping and vampires

A/N i want to go ahead and say i OWN NOTHING except my oc's and the storyline. i also want to thank the HP/hellsing fanbase for reading this story, and a shout out to Ausar the vile for giving me pointers on another story of mine and please readers leave reviews, the first five people to do so will have shout outs in the next installment. again i own nothing, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>June 5th<p>

It had been three weeks since I received my Hogwarts letter, I don't know what all the fuss is with diagon alley, but I have to admit since the war ended, half-blood and muggleborn business had picked up and new businesses had sprung up in the first month alone. Turns out my dad's sister Integra sent one of her vampires to act as my bodyguard for reasons she won't tell me. As me and my mom were walking to gringotts, I started to remember the day seras came into my life.

–Flashback-

May 23rd 4:25 PM

I was sitting on my favorite couch reading the book of spells grade 4, when I felt the temperature in the room drop, thinking a dementor had came into the room, I redid my wand. Flipping around, I saw a woman dressed in a Hellsing uniform standing behind me. "Whoa, where did you come from?" I asked not lowering my wand. "I was sent by Integra to serve as your bodyguard while you're at Hogwarts." She said. "How do you know about that school? Also how did you get in here, this house has anti-apparition wards." As she flashed her smile, I noticed the floor length mirror in my room only showed me and not this woman. "MOM there's a vampire in my room!" I yelled to my mom. As she came into the room, she greeted the vampire like an old friend. "Ah seras, when did you get here, and why did Integra send you and not alcuard?" my mom said with a slight smile. "She didn't send my old master, because she thought he would try to flirt with you bellatrix." That's how I ended up with a draculina as a body guard. Life can be like that huh.

-End flashback-

Back in reality

As we left olivanders, I was surprised at how close my school wand was to my personal wand. It was an alder/yew, 14 inches with a vela hair core, one of the very few Mr. Olivander ever created, he said that he never did two wand woods in one wand, but that was one from his early years as a wand maker. As we left his store, we decided to go get my robes.


End file.
